Mayordomo
by Ryuuji-Kiraa
Summary: Hiroto Kiyama era el mayordomo del único heredero de la familia Midorikawa, el pequeño amo le pedira algo que les marcara sus vidas. YAOI


Aqui les traigo mi segundo fic :)! yeeeeei, espero que les guste, hasta pronto!

**ATENCIÓN: INAZUMA ELVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SOLO LOS USO PARA DIVERSIÓN SANA (?).**

Me llamo Kiyama Hiroto, mayordomo del único heredero de ya fallecida familia Midorikawa, Ryuuji Midorikawa, es algo distante, y quizás algo frio con las demás personas, desde que su toda su familia murió en medio de un terremoto, he estado a los servicios del amo Ryuuji quien apenas tiene 14 años de edad, mientras que yo tengo 19, nadie además de la cocinera y el perro vive aquí, la cocinera se llama Hanako, es una mujer muy amable de unos 61 años, quien aún vivía aquí antes de que la familia de Ryuuji muriera, increíble me pareció el saber eso. Ahora mismo me dirijo a la habitación del amo a entregarle su pijama y claro, a darle las buenas noches ¿Qué ha acaso no les he dicho? Creo que no, perdónenme soy algo olvidadizo, todo este tiempo ha hecho que me enamore del amo, dirán que es una locura, que ambos somos hombres, pero ¿Qué importa?, ¿es amor no?, pero se de sobra que Ryuuji no me quiere de la misma forma, pero me conformo con tenerlo cerca, valla ya he llegado, espero que aún no se haya dormido, giro la perrila y abro la puerta de la habitación.

- Joven amo, ¿ya se ha dormido? – pregunto Hiroto, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Ryuuji – parece que sí, valla que pena tener que despertarlo, no dejare que duerma sin su pijama y sin darle las buenas noches – sonrió – joven amo, despierte, por favor.

- ¿Mmmh? – respondió despabilándose Ryuuji

- Soy yo Hiroto, tengo que hacer que se ponga su pijama, joven amo.

- ¿Ah?, si claro – hablo Midorikawa mientras que se despojaba de la ropa que llevaba puesta, haciendo que Hiroto le mirara muy fijamente – Ehhhh, ¿pasa algo? – le dijo Ryuuji a su mayordomo, cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba mucho, haciéndole que se pusiera rojo, jo, esperen ¿desde cuándo el frio Midorikawa Ryuuji se ponía rojo y solo por la presencia de su mayordomo?.

- No pasa nada joven amo – le respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya, ya me he puesto el pijama

- Excelente, buenas noches joven amo – dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de Ryuuji y la besaba –acción que hizo sonrojar al máximo a Midorikawa, después de que Ryuuji mirara expectante a su mayordomo, sonrió, Midorikawa era un muchacho frio, pero algo que no se sabía es que le gustaba divertirse y hacer de las suyas ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Hiroto

- ¿Si joven amo? – le dijo separándose de la muñeca que antes besaba

- Bésame

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba ni un poco, esperen ¿Qué dijo Ryuuji?, ¿me lo pueden repetir?

- ¿Qué?

- Que me beses, Hi-ro-to

Bueno, eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, había soportado ver a su amo en ropa interior, y no intento nada, veía su rostro todos los días, pero aun así no intentaba ni la más mínima acción íntima con su amo, pero si Ryuuji le pedía un beso, se lo daría con mucho gusto.

- Como desee joven amo – dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro del pequeño Ryuuji, quien sonreía, había logrado lo que quería, ¿pues ahora qué? A disfrutar, le dijo su mente, para después Hiroto usara uno de sus brazos y acorralara la pequeña cintura de Midorikawa, mientras que el otro brazo, estaba siendo utilizado para acariciar la mejilla de Ryuuji, acto seguido junto por fin sus labios con Midorikawa, en un toque delicado, no quería hacer mucho por ahora, después de unos segundos su amo le correspondió, tampoco él quería ir tan rápido, apenas se estaban dando su primer beso, pero quizás más tarde no digan lo mismo, sin duda, esa noche iba a ser la mejor de sus vidas.

- Te amo, Ryuuji - le dijo el pelirrojo entre uno de sus besos

Sorprendido, petrificado se había quedado, ¿Qué había dicho su mayordomo? ¿ que lo amaba?, si eso dijo, ¡por fin era verdaderamente feliz, Hiroto le había dicho que lo ama!, seguro moriría en ese segundo de la alegría, empezó a llorar, oh no, ¡está mostrando su debilidad ante el!

- Ryuuji, no llores por favor, por lo que más quieras – dijo Hiroto abrazando a su amo, mientras este se escondía en el pecho de el de la mirada verdosa

- Hiroto… - le hablo Midorikawa separándose del pecho de el pelirrojo y mirándolo a los ojos – Yo también te amo.

Ambos sonrieron, ahí comenzaba una historia única en su categoría, el amor entre un amo y su mayordomo.


End file.
